Attack On Dystopia
by Eren Jaegerbombastic
Summary: Attack on Titan in a new era in this dystopic take on the Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin manga. Eren and his friends are part of a rebel group called the Wings of Freedom, seeking revolution and freedom from the monopolistic government and their TITANs. The world they live in is as corrupt as they get, and the Wings of Freedom seek to change that.
1. To You, in 2000 Years (If We Make It)

An old jukebox, this thing is ancient, rattles out a tune of a song long forgotten. Some song about a helplessly gullible girl who happened to look nice in pink...Eren wondered if it was a love story or not but the sound quality was so bad he couldn't tell. He sat back in his seat, antsy as ever. He just wanted to get out of here, the Military Police were afoot, and their primary target was the Wings of Freedom rebel gang. There were five of them at the present moment, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Marco. They had just outran the police, who were just chasing them for sport, and were hiding away in this grungy diner where the food was as bad as the wait staff.

Eren Jaeger was a seventeen year old boy with a fuse on an inch long, picking fights with most people he meant. He was an intimidating figure, in his torn up leather jacket, combat boots, and lack of T-shirt. He had a green bandana tied around his arm, the color of the Wings of Freedom, and the symbol stitched onto the back of his jacket; a single key hung around his neck. His bad attitude and shit look helped this none, and neither did his wont for the use of offensive language. He was as angry as they came, starving for a revolution in this bullshit world they lived in, where the government rules all in an attempt to make everyone equal, but leaving so much of the world starving and in slums. They ruled by fear, with their mechanical TITANS, big humanoid robots that dealt with any rebels or those who dared to think about defying the law. They sat looming amongst the skyscrapers that were falling apart, constantly watching the citizens of Shiganshina, one of the largest but poorest cities in the district. States, countries, popular sovereignty, all gone, replaced by a single government that ruled all, a government that wasn't even that, but one monopolistic company called the Reiss Company that oversaw and owned everything, the CEO becoming a king with the power of his TITANS. The continent of Europe and Asia was now Reissland, broken in multiple districts. The Americas, North and South Reissland, Australia and the oriental islands, the Reiss Islands. Reiss ruled all, and this was one of many things that pissed young Eren Jaeger off.

His girlfriend, Mikasa Ackerman, also seventeen, shared his anger, though she was the strong stoic type that countered his blind rage. She had short black hair, shaved underneath, though you couldn't tell, and wore x's of eyeliner around each eye. She wore a short black dress, torn along the bottom, and combat boots that matched Eren's, with a long red scarf around her neck. She wore at least fifty bracelets around each wrist, and a single chain around her neck. On the back of her dress was the Wings of Freedom patch, stitched on with safety pins and duct tape.

Next to her was Armin, the quiet one of the bunch, with a small figure and blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. What he hated most about this world was that they feared intelligence. He was the most brilliant boy around, a prodigy at seven and a genius at seventeen. He didn't dress as bold as Mikasa and Eren, wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the Wings of Freedom neatly sewn to the back. His pants were a soft purple, and his shoes were torn up Chuck Taylors, brown. He was soft spoken most of the time, but when evoked could prove to be as vicious as his friends, though unlike them, he had never murdered a soul. He believed in a peaceful revolution most of the time, until he saw innocent lives in danger. With that becoming more common in the recent days, Armin was starting to let go of that peaceful dream, beginning to side with his friends. The sad truth was they only reacted to violence, and as much as Armin hated that, he had to accept it.

Across from Mikasa and Armin sat Jean Kirstein, eighteen, and sworn rival of Eren, though their rebellious natures and opinions of the Remiss monopoly had led them to be unlikely friends. He had a Mohawk, spiked messily and bleached, though it was fading. He wore a white T-shirt with suspenders and high waisted pants, and bright pink boots that had "fuck you" written on them, laces green. His Wings of Freedom patch was stitched to the back of his right leg, to match his boyfriend, Marco, who had his stitched to the left. Jean wasn't from Shigansghina like Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. He and Marco hailed from Trost, but when the city became the central power for Remiss and his TITANS, they bailed, living on the streets and in and out of hotels until they found the Wings of Freedom, where they finally felt accepted.

Marco Bodt was Jean's boyfriend, as mentioned above, and was the calmer and more relaxed of the two. He was also the oldest of the group, at nineteen. He had an optimistic side to him that often helped the rest from completely losing their minds in the midst of panic. He and Armin were who you could call the voices of reason. Marco dressed similar to Jean, high waisted pants and suspenders that hung at his side. His shirt was a dull gray, his jeans a faded yellow, and he wore Doc Martins that had stars painted on them. The most iconic feature of Marco's were his freckles that adorned his face, Jean's favorite thing about the boy. To Jean, Marco was more than a boyfriend, he was his savior, showing him things weren't so bad countless times when Jean wanted to give up and be dead. The two loved each other unconditionally, and even the harshness of this horrible world they lived in couldn't separate the two.

They all had been waiting in here for over an hour, waiting for things to calm down outside. They didn't have any money, and didn't order any food, which greatly pissed off the wait staff. Finally, a young waitress, by the name of Sasha Brauss, approached the group and boldly said, "Listen, if you're gonna stay here, you better order some god damn food, or else I'm gonna throw your asses out." Her tone was firm, and as she spoke, Mikasa sized her up. Sasha was eighteen years old, working nonstop to keep herself alive. This was only one of the four jobs she held. She wore a common waitress' outfit, with a short black skirt and a white apron, one sock scrunched up while the other stood tall, and her shoes were scuffed up and dirty and worn out from walking around all day. Despite her cute 1950s esque appearance, she was as tough as they came, and this little gang didn't scare her.

"Why don't you make us leave then?" Eren dared her, narrowing his eyes as he arched a brow. It was a challenge.

"Fine." She said, putting down the tray she was holding and reaching across the table to grab Eren by the collar. When she had a good grip, she yanked him from his seat and threw him to the ground effortlessly. Eren was red with embarrassment, astonished at her strength. "Anyone else?"

Mikasa stood now, pulling Sasha close by the bowtie she wore, and stared into the girl's eyes. She didn't say a word, trying to intimidate her. But neither budged, proving to be formidable foes.

The whole time Armin watched, knowing he had seen Sasha somewhere before. He whispered his inquiry to Marco, who agreed. "Hey, you, I've seen you at alt state drug lounge, haven't I?" Marco asked. Alt state drug lounges were places to get mind altering drugs at cheap prices, with little rooms where you could have your trip in solitude. All five of them had tried it before. There were no lasting effects, except that you could wait days in there.

Sasha batted an eye at this, and when her gaze broke, Mikasa punched her face, sending her to the ground beside Eren. Tearing up a little, she looked at Marco. "Y-yeah...I do. So!?"

Marco smiled warmly, standing as he pushed Mikasa aside. He extended a hand to Sasha, who gratefully took it. "I see, so you're a product of the government's raping of society, hm? You work a lot of odd jobs to support yourself, am I right? And no matter what, you can't make ends meet?"

Sasha was crying now, because Marco couldn't be more right. Fixing her skirt, she wiped her eyes. "Yes...you're right. I just don't know what else to do. Me and Connie are starving, but we can't seem to get any better off." She shook her head and crossed her arms, embarrassed with herself.

Mikasa understood now, and while she didn't apologize, her expression grew softer. "Did you know there are groups trying to that? Groups who want to get Rises out of power and help people, like you?"

Sasha glanced at Mikasa. "Really?"

Marco smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Yes, and we're part of the biggest one. We're called the Wings of Freedom, and we're always looking for new soldiers. It's not an easy life, but if you help us, maybe you and Connie can live the life you've always wanted."

Sasha didn't mull it over long, and replied, "Do I have to dress like all of you?"

Marco laughed. "Of course not. You'll just need this, " he pointed to his Wings of Freedom. "We can initiate you and you can join the fight. Connie can come too."

"Give up this life for one of fighting. Will it be worth it?" Her tone was solemn.

Eren now spoke, because he was desperate to get her to see that it was. "Of course it will. Winning the war will make everything worth it." He stood himself up, and dusted himself off.

Sasha looked around to each face, and when her gaze landed on Armin, she could see in his eyes that he was honest and pure. "Should I?"

Armin was a little hesitant, but smiled. "We'd love for you to join us."

The gang grew from five to seven, and with the increased manpower, Eren was sure they could escape to their hideout without being captured by TITANS.

With silence and hung heads, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha escaped through the back of the diner. Connie felt he was thrown into this, really, and was frightfully unprepared. He also stuck out among them, in his chef's outfit. He had thrown the hat away, but it helped little, the bright white sticking out against the darkness of the streets. Eren stopped and halted the promenade, spotting two TITANS in the distance, their glowing eyes like spotlights in the streets. "Damn it..." Jean muttered, seeing no escape. As soon as they stepped out into the light he was sure they'd be spotted and arrested.

"Well," Eren smirked, "Guess we'll just have to fight our way out." It was risky, but it was the only option. Realizing Connie and Sasha were unarmed, he gave Connie his pocket knife and Sasha his pistol, finding a cracked set of pipes and ripping one free. Across the street he could see their bikes, all in a group. "We'll make a run for our bikes and when they fight, we fight back." He instructed, leading the group. Dutifully they followed, getting on their bikes, Sasha riding with Mikasa, and Connie with Jean. As soon as they started their engines, a blinding light was on them, and the blaring sound of the TITAN sirens rang in their ears. The fight was on.

From the TITAN's arms came fully armed and loaded Military Police, taking to their bikes and following the group of renegades. Jean was at the lead, a good leader in situations like this, and ordered the group to split up. Eren quickly veered to the left with Mikasa and Armin at his tail, only to ride straight into a pack of waiting Military Police. "Freeze!" A woman's voice cried, her face indistinguishable in her MP uniform. They wore black and blue leather, boots that were often stained with blood, and sleek, black riding helmets. On their back was the insignia of the MP, a unicorn for the king.

Eren, as usual, refused to surrender. "Suck my dick!" He cried, revving his engine and riding into their pack, knocking the MP woman to the ground with his steel pipe. Mikasa and Armin followed suit, and soon it was a battle between MP and the rebellious teens. When guns were fired, the rebels fired back, and two MP fell dead.

They tried to capture Armin, pistol whipping him in the face and shoving it to the ground. Terrified, Armin stopped thinking, and began acting, pulling out his pistol, never used but always loaded, and killing the two officers that had him pinned down. In the seconds that followed, he returned to reality, realizing the gravity of what he just did. Dropping the pistol, he cupped his hands over his mouth in horror, tears welling up in his eyes.

Breaking out of the grip of an officer, Eren saw Armin on the ground, frozen in fear. Beating his captor with his steel pipe, he immediately rushed to Armin's side. "I killed them..." The blonde muttered. "Eren I killed them!"

Eren knew this wasn't the time for this. "It's OK, Armin, they were the bad guys." He handed him his pistol. "There's gonna be bloodshed. Now come on, we have to fight if we wanna get out of here." With shaking hands Armin took his pistol, then rose to his feet. Something in that second changed in him. His face lost all emotion, all remorse. He began firing back, proving to be an excellent shot for having never fired a gun.

There was no time to respond to Armin's sudden bravado, Eren was too focused on the task at hand. He could see Mikasa shooting two officers and stabbing the third, and as more came upon her, she cried, "Eren, we have to get out of here!" She was right. As much as he wanted them all dead, this wasn't the time. Taking Armin by the wrist, he broke for their bikes, before someone grabbed him from behind and separated him from Armin.

Eren fell hard to the ground, some of the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see a short female figure before him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Eren Jaeger. Still acting as a pawn for your stupid little club?"

Eren swept his leg under her feet, causing her to fall to the ground, but unable to deal the final blow. "Shut up..." He growled, spitting on her before he rendezvous with Mikasa and Armin. "Where's Sasha!?" He demanded.

She was still on Mikasa's bike, waiting and watching the scene play out before her. "Are you guys always this violent?"

Grinning, Armin got on his bike and said, "It was merely a diversion for Jean and Marco to get away." Eren didn't see it that way, but he wasn't going to argue. Just as they started to ride away, Eren felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, and soon everything went black as his bike fell and skidded across the pavement along with him.

A few hours later, Eren came to, in a dingy bed in their most recent hideout. It was an abandoned apartment, with no lights or running water. But it was all they had. He sat up and felt a throbbing pain in his head. Mikasa was quick to tend to him. "You took a piece of rubble to the back of the head and a serious crash. You should take it easy." She instructed.

"Not really my style..." The green eyed hothead replied, taking in his surroundings. Armin looked to be his old self again, but not in a good way. He was staring at his pistol and looking disgusted with himself. Eren felt bad for him. If he had been there sooner, Armin wouldn't have had to kill anyone, and he wouldn't be so ashamed. But there was no changing that now. Connie was hurt, laying down in the only other bed besides his. There was blood coming from his arm, and he could see Sasha wrapping it, asking him if they really wanted to get into this. In the corner he saw Jean, looking like he never had before. Jean had his head in his hands, and was sobbing quietly, bloodstains on his shirt. Eren saw that he was injured, but he didn't even seem bothered by it. Something had Jean extremely shaken, something had broken the teen. Suddenly, it became clear to Eren.

"Where's Marco?"


	2. Mechanical Terror

Marco was gone, that much was clear. Eren got why Jean was so upset now. But what had happened?

No one answered Eren at first, but a strange feeling consumed the room, and, shrinking back a little, Eren assumed the worst. After all, death was becoming commonplace. He shuddered at the thought of his mother. After what felt like years, Armin dropped his pistol, and weakly managed to say, "They took him."

"Who?!" Eren demanded, anger rising.

"A TITAN." Mikasa replied coldly, pushing Eren back down in his bed. "Rest now, you have a concussion."

"But we have to rescue Marco!" Eren cried ardently. "We can't let them have him!"

At this, Armin smiled weakly, defeat in his azure gaze. "Eren, look at us. We're a mess. Hurt, bleeding...no condition to fight." His tone was sad and sullen.

In the corner of the room, Jean gets to his feet, a hand on his bleeding side. He stumbles a little, dizzy from bloodloss, and Armin is quick to provide support. "I don't care if my leg gets ripped off...I'm going to get Marco back." His eyes are cold and vengeful, typical of Eren but not of him. There's a long pause as Eren watches him, feeling his animosity. Jean goes to say something else, but finally collapses.

It's still quiet as Armin carefully lays Jean down, tending to his wound. "He's right," Sasha says, helping Armin. "We're going back. We're not leaving him." There's no argument.

Slowly, and despite Mikasa's scolding, Eren gets out of his bed and helps put Jean in it, telling his mothering girlfriend that he can just sleep on the floor.

Morning comes, but the teens feel far from rested. However, the bleeding has stopped, and a sense of determination has filled them. Eren and Jean have murder in their eyes as the Wings of Freedom take to their motorcycles. The objective of the day isn't to rescue Marco. It's time to see Levi.

"Who's Levi?" Connie asks naively, riding behind Eren on his sleek black motorcycle.

"The leader." Eren replies vaguely. Armin pulls alongside, his orange motorcycle rather beat up from the night before, and explains that Levi is the leader, the figurehead, of the Wings of Freedom. He used to plan huge demonstrations and riots, but ever since Erwin Smith died, no one had seen him. And although Eren knew this, he was determined to pull him out of hiding. If anyone could help rescue Marco, it would be Levi. Of course, there was no certainty. Levi hadn't been seen in almost a year, and the teens were acting only on a rumor that he was spotted in upper Shiganshina, by the old research lab. It would make some sense, apparently Levi had last been seen with a scientist woman. Eren knew it wasn't much, but it was all they had.

The sky was hung with clouds, and rain seemed imminent. The smell was in the air. The ride had been quite silent, almost peaceful, until it was all shattered. "TI-TAN!" Eren suddenly shouted, slamming on his breaks. From behing a skyscraper it appeared, eight meters of robotic malice, bent on finding crminals and capturing them by swallowing them, their stomachs prison transports. No trial, no jury. Straight to jail, though that was only if you were lucky.

The brigade screeches to a halt, and all eyes are on the looming mechanical terror. Nothing moves, everything is silent and still.

Until Jean reacts. "You son of a bitch, give me Marco back!" His war cry as he revs his engine and drives full speed at the TITAN.

"Jean, you fucking moron, no!" Eren is quick to respond, pushing Connie to the ground(for his safety), and quickly racing after the homocidal Jean. Mikasa, wanting nothing more in the world than to protect her Eren, follows, leaving Connie, Sasha, and Armin in the dust.

The TITAN ignores Jean despite his animosity, a huge metal hand reaching down and picking Eren from his bike. Unlike Jean, Eren is a wanted criminal, wanted for muder. Eren struggles to break free, thrashing about and pounding his fists on the cold metal, but it's all in vain. The TITAN holds the thrashing teen to its eyes, suddenly enveloping Eren in a bright light. In its eyes, everything about Eren comes up. His picture, age, height, weight, eye color, hair color...and criminal offenses. Robbery, arsonry, disturbing the peace, rioting, and suspicion of being tied to a murder that occured almost ten years prior.

Mikasa and Armin shoot at the metal monster, desperate to get their childhood friend back. Jean watches in horror, realizing he's losing another. Sasha and Connie don't even know what to think as they cling to each other. Everyone goes still when the TITAN tilts its head back and unhinges its mechanical jaw, dropping Eren in and swallowing him whole.

The noise that follows is the sound of human despair in its rawest form, a blood curdling scream from Armin as the tears stream down his face, his best friend, his first friend, gone. Mikasa is grave and silent, disbelief in her gaze. Eren was all she had left, her family was gone, he was her home, and it was all stolen away in mere seconds. The cold TITAN could careless about the despairing youth at its feet, and it turns to return to Trost, the wanted criminal finally retrieved.


	3. The Whereabouts of Eren

Everything is black. And cold. Eren is awake, dazed as hell, but awake. He can barely see a thing, save a red light that occasionally goes off. He is surrounded by unforgiving, ice cold metal. He's having trouble remembering what just happened, as he had hit his head on the way down. He tries to stand, but the place is too cramped. "Hello?" He calls out. Nothing. "Well, fuck. What happened?"

* * *

"Come on, get on your bikes!" Mikasa starts her engine, ready to race after the TITAN. But no one is following. Whipping her head around, her friends receive an icy glare. "What are you doing?!"

There's hesitation all around, until Armin finally speaks up. "Mikasa, what can we do? That thing is huge. We're no where near strong enough to take it. Try to understand..."

"We can't just stand here! They have Eren!" Mikasa yells in desperation, offended that Armin was giving up. "I can't lose him! And I'm not going to just stand here and watch them take him away from me!"

Armin starts to tear up, hurt that she is yelling at him. It makes him feel weak. "I love him too, you know..." He mutters quietly.

"What?" Mikasa snaps back, glaring at him.

"I said I love him too!" Armin shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks and landing with little plops on the ground. "You don't get it! I loved him too, he was my family too! And it hurts a lot that they got him...I want him back to you know. But we can't do anything. We're just a group of kids with wings on our backs...do we even know what we're risking our lives for? I mean who are the Wings of Freedom? We want change...but are we going about this right? People are getting hurt, and we're losing our friends. Hell, I killed someone! And they didn't deserve it!" At this, Armin fell to his knees, kneeling like he could throw up. "I never wanted to do that. I'm not strong like you and Eren..."

Mikasa's anger fades, as she begins to realize just how hurt Armin is. She kneels beside him. "I'm sorry, Armin. I know it hurts. But I'm not giving up on him."

"I don't want to give up either. But what can we do?" Armin asks sadly, wiping his tears away.

"We find this Levi guy." Jean pipes up. "After all, he's escaped. That's why he's our leader, right?" Jean looks around for approval. "Those bastards have two of our kind now. I promised Marco I'd never let anything happen...but look where he's at. I'm going to save him. And I'm going to save Eren. But we can't do it alone, guys. We need to find this Levi."

The whole time, Sasha and Connie have been quiet. They'd heard that name before. Levi. "I think we can help you." Connie suddenly spoke. All eyes turn to him. "A pair of girls who come into the diner a lot talk about him sometimes. The tall one has a strange name...Ymir, I think. I can't remember the other's name, but she's a short blonde who honestly looks a lot like that singer Krista Lenz..." Connie hoped this was help.

"Can you take us to them?" Jean demands.

"Probably..." Connie stammered. "But we'll have to go back to the diner..."

* * *

A white light suddenly envelopes Eren, and it blinds him slightly as the floor drops out from beneath him. Crashing on cold, hard cement, he looks up to see a new environment. Stone walls and metal bars. It's a prison cell.

"Well...Eren Jaeger." Footsteps echo as a short female police officer approaches Eren's cage.

"Fuck you." Eren growls, feeling like a trapped animal.

"Shut up." The woman replies, pulling off her helmet to reveal her blonde hair in a neat bun.

"Annie...the traitor." Eren said in disgust. "Still Military Police scum, I see."

"And I see you're still a pathetic pawn of Levi's. Have you even met him yet, Eren?" Annie shoots an icy glare in his direction.

"Fuck you. At least I'm trying to change the world, unlike you, corrupting it more."

"Eren, we have the same goals, idiot. Just different ways of pursuing them. I was done wasting my life getting nothing done as one of those winged morons."

"It's your fault we can't go anywhere without MP shit showing up. If we have the same goal, why does it feel like you're only protecting yourself?" Eren went to hit her, but realized his hands were bound.

Annie went to say more, but a nameless MP appeared. "Is the prisoner ready for the procedure?" She asked Annie.

"Yes Hitch. Just don't listen to the garbage that dribbles from his mouth." She scowled, leaving Eren and Hitch.

"Procedure?" Eren echoed. "What procedure?"

"You're coming with me." Hitch said vaguely. Eren went to argue, but at the press of a button he was out again.

He wakes up on an operating table, in nothing but his boxers. He is heavily drugged, seeing everything, but unable to move, speak, or feel, save an intense pain in his stomach. He watches in horror as his left arm is cut open, wishing he could fight, trying to, but is unable. There are three surgeons. One has carefully cut open his arm, and works to keep the blood loss under control. Next, the other two surgeons go in, one with a bone saw. Eren sees them cut a chunk of his bone out, replacing it with a highly developed piece of machinery. He is both disgusted and slightly awe-struck. However the awe leaves him when he witnesses the surgeon carefully cut a line from his arm to his shoulder, and they sit him up as they end they cut at the base of his neck. There, they place a small, blue device deep into his flesh, connecting it to his spine. The two devices, neck and arm, are connected with a wire. Eren has no idea what it is, but doesn't like it. Angered, he summons every bit of his will to try and move, but all he hears is "Operation is a success" before he's out again.

He doesn't awake in his cell as he expected. It appears to be a hotel room. He sits up and instantly regrets it. "Take it easy, son." A man says. "Our last patient died. We wouldn't want that happening again."

Eren squints to try and see who is speaking. Everything more than a foot away is dark and blurry. He knows that voice, but from where? He looked down to see he was clothed now: black slacks, a white button up shirt, his left arm in a sling. "Where am I?" Eren asked aloud.

"You're free. We let you go. You're going to behave now, correct?"

"Free?" Eren repeated. "I'm not going to prison?"

"Of course not. You've paid your dues through human experimentation. It's ok for criminals."

Eren tries to process it all. "Your last patient died, you say?"

"Yes, poor freckles wasn't strong enough." The man sighed.

Freckles...Eren's mind went to one person. "Marco Bodt?"

"Oh, did you know Marco? A shame." The man replies. "You can't see much or eat anything until about eleven tonight. I suggest rest. Your hotel fees are covered. Sleep well, ." Everything goes silent.

Laying down, Eren tries to take in everything that just happened. Marco is dead. That kills him. He shuts his eyes tight and tries to remember how he got here. Police, that diner...thelast thing he can recall is getting swallowed by a TITAN. A sharp pain goes through the boy, and he rolls on his side, curled up in agony. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that man was right. Closing his eyes, he falls asleep.

* * *

"Yeah...I know where to find Levi. But it's gonna cost ya." A tall, tan girl, with dark features, freckles, and a long sleeved black turtleneck dress is sitting at the diner, where the Wings of Freedom have rendezvoused again. On her lap is a small blonde, obviously her lover, who is in a soft brown Lolita type dress, her eyes big, blue, and shining. She looks like a goddess.

"Cost us what?" Mikasa growls, already annoyed with this Ymir character.

Ymir smirks, looking down at her lover. "What do we want, Historia? How much do we ask for?"

The blonde smiles slightly, before replying, "I don't want money. Why don't we just help them?"

Ymir nuzzles Historia, kissing her on the cheek. "My sweet girl, always doing the nice thing. Fine, we won't charge ya. But finding him won't be easy. And are you even sure your friend's alive?"

"He has to be! Both of them!" Armin cried in fear. "Don't say that!"

"Why would he be dead?" Sasha asked nervously.

Looking around, Ymir leans in close. "I hear they don't imprison criminals no more. I hear it's much worse now." She pauses, making sure no one else is listening. "Human experimentation."


	4. Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

"What do you mean human experimentation?" Mikasa demanded, slamming her fists on the table.

Ymir scoffed, glaring at Mikasa who dared to change her. "Watch your tone, bitch. Listen, it's just what I've heard. Ask your boy Levi about it."

"God damn it, that's who we're trying to find! I need to know that Eren is OK. Where is he?" Mikasa looks ready to kill the tall girl, and Armin can sense it. Being the peacekeeper, he steps forward.

Sad, desperate blue eyes meet the azure gaze of Historia's, and for a moment no one speaks. But Historia can see pain in Armin's sapphire stare. "Ymir...just tell them. These people are hurting. They're not like us. They're poor. Starving. Afraid. I can sense it." A small smile graced the goddess's lips. "Let me buy you all something to eat, and we'll tell you where Levi is."

With a soft, sad and pained expression, Armin nods. "Thank you."

* * *

Eren awakes from a nightmare, jolting up until the pain pulls him back down. He still can't remember much of anything. The hour is late, and the only thing illuminating the room is a wallscreen that reads: "You've been checked out. Thank you." Eren sits up slowly this time, his right hand against his forehead. He feels fevered, and his left arm in still wrapped and in a sling. He's still in a lot of pain, but Eren had become skilled at blocking out such things. He wants to know what they did to him. Ripping off the bandages, he sees a cauterized scar that goes all the way up to the back of his neck. It hurts to the touch, but he doesn't care. He remembers very little, but does recall some wire in his arm. He wonders if this is some clockwork orange torture device, and he starts to dig at the scar, ripping at it until the flesh finally splits open, the blood seeping all over his sheets. He sticks a piece of the gauze in his mouth and bites down hard on it, the pain he's feeling bringing stinging tears to his eyes. Finally, though, he finds what he's looking for. He carefully reaches for the wire, but the instant he touches it, a rush of pain and sickness surges through him, and he's afraid if he tries again he will throw up. It's a horrible feeling, he is dizzy, hot and cold, his stomach wretches, and the pain is like being burned alive. He knows he can't go on with it, and gives up, laying down as he gasps in pain. It was their detour to keep Eren from removing the device, and it worked. He shuts his eyes tight as the sickness fades.

In about ten minutes it's gone, nothing but a lingering pain in the back of his head. "I need to get out of here...Mikasa and Armin and everyone...please tell me their alive..." he pleads to a god he doesn't believe in. He wraps his arm back up with the gauze and decides to wear the sling. Carefully, he places both bare feet on the floor. To his surprise, he can stand, and, better yet, he can walk. He wonders if anyone will be coming to get him, and he climbs out the bathroom window before they can.

What he doesn't realize is that that's exactly what they wanted.

* * *

"This place looks abandoned. How can someone live here?" Sasha asks naively. Armed with only a rumor from Ymir, the Wings of Freedom, not starving for once thanks to Historia, arrive at an abandoned warehouse where guns used to be manufactured.

"Not a far cry from where we live, actually." Armin explained to Sasha. "Abandoned places are all we can get."

"So what...we just walk inside and look for someone? Do we even know what this Levi jerk looks like?" Jean scoffed, angered by the severe lack of knowledge. Historia had bought them a meal, and Ymir continued to be as vague as possible, until Historia finally made her spill it. The gang had left, then, riding in side streets to avoid the MP.

"I heard he was short." Connie stated. "That's it."

"Excellent. We have so much to work with. Jean, come with me. Connie, Sasha, keep on lookout out back. Armin, search the area for other warehouses in case we got the wrong one." Mikasa had taken charge, doling orders out. No one questions them. Connie and Sasha run to the back of the building, Armin rides off, and Jean and Mikasa arm themselves before going in.

They push a big door up, the padlock busted and useless. Mikasa goes in first, looking for a fight, and Jean closely follows. Their footsteps echo in the big, empty warehouse. To their shock, there are no rats or birds or stray cats like most abandoned buildings. "Surprisingly...clean." Jean notes, and Mikasa nods in agreement. The windows are clean and clear, and there isn't a speck of dust anywhere. All is silent but them, and they feel on top, like predators honing in on unsuspecting prey. What they don't realize is they're the ones being hunted.

Silent and swift, eyes watch them from above, in the rafters. Like an acrobat, he follows them, soundless as he goes from bar to bar. Eventually, Jean and Mikasa reach the other end of the warehouse, and Mikasa curses. "What the fuck...no one is here? This place is clean as hell and not a soul lives here? I swear to god, it's like we're chasing a ghost. Does Levi even exist?" This interests their hunter, and, concealed by shadow, he makes his way to the ground.

"Mikasa, shhh..." Jean whispers, hearing footsteps. "Someone's coming?"

"Is that you, Levi? International man of mystery? Come on out, you puss." Mikasa calls, her voice echoing.

No reply.

"He's a fraud." She tells Jean. "Well never get Eren and Marco back." In anger she throws her pistol on the ground before storming out.

"Pick up your filthy shit before you leave." They both freeze in their tracks. They can't find the speaker.

"What?" Jean calls out.

"Pick up your shit." Mikasa's pistol slides to her feet, and both sets of eyes meet the cold gaze of a short man with raven black hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jean sneers.

"Levi." He looks disgusted at the very sight of them. He also looks much more dignified, in black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a...cravat? It seems to clash with his punkish undercut, and yet it all goes. "What do you shitty brats want?"

"You're the leader of the Wings of Freedom?" Mikasa asked.

"So?" Levi grimaced.

"We need your help. Our friends were taken. You've escaped a TITAN, right?" Jean asks very hopefully. Levi doesn't reply. He doesn't want to think about it.

Meanwhile, as Jean and Mikasa try to figure out Levi, Armin is searching the vicinity of the area within a mile radius on his motorcycle. He stops by an old apartment complex because he spots police, and he knows he has to hide. Parking his bike, he runs into an alleyway for cover. "God damn..." He mutters, afraid of getting caught. A part of him wanted to. A life without Eren seemed like one not worth living. Eren was more than a childhood friend, he was his brother, the only family he had left. "Why did it come to this? How? Once upon a time things weren't this bad...or were they always this bad, and Eren, you just protected me?" He shut his eyes and leaned back against the wall, a few helpless tears in his eyes. "I thinks I'd rather be dead, I thi-" Suddenly Armin stopped. He swore he heard something. For a few moments there's silence, before he catches it again. "I know that voice." Armin takes off into the maze of alleyways, adamant in his effort to find the source.

Beneath the halo of a dying street lamp, Armin sees him. For a moment, he's afraid. Was this a hallucination? He shut his eyes tight before looking again. He can't even move he's so stunned. He holds his breath and listens to a sound from his past, a sound that, no matter what, always succeeded in making him feel safe. When they were children, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, they were orphaned suddenly, and found themselves homeless and afraid. And whenever things got too rough, they'd escape. Findind some safe place to sit, Armin and Mikasa would huddle together and shut their eyes as Eren sang to them. For them, it had the effect of a lullaby, shutting out the evils of the outside world. For Eren, it was a chance to be someone else, whoever's voice he was singing. It was something Armin had associated with comfort and safety, and this is why he was sad in the recent years. Eren didn't sing anymore. For him, it didn't provide that escape anymore, for he was far too angry and stressed to escape his thoughts. For Armin, it felt like that feeling of safety had vanished.

Even though it had been years, Armin knew that was Eren's voice. "Hello darkness, my old friend...I've come to talk with you again...because a vision softly creeping, left its seeds while I was..." His voice trailed off, and Armin watched carefully. Why had he stopped? "A-Armin...?" Eren called out, squinting at a shadow in the alleyway. "Is that you?"

"Eren!" The blonde cried out, racing towards his brother. He threw himself on the brunette, afraid he'd disappear again. He was unable to contain himself, and was sobbing into Eren's shoulder.

"It's OK...Amin, I'm OK..." Eren whispered, tears welling in his own eyes. He was in great pain from the pressure Armin was putting on his arm, but said nothing. He just wanted Armin to know he was OK. "I'm here now...I'm not going anywhere..." Eren spoke softly, running fingers through Armin's long hair. "Why are you crying Armin? I'm here...it's OK now."

Pulling away, Armin took a deep breath before speaking, pulling his sleeve over his hand to wipe his tears. "I thought you were dead," he whimpered. He was silent a few moments before realizing Eren wasn't OK. "Eren...what happened to your arm? And...why are you dressed like that? What happened to you?"

Eren couldn't quite say what happened. "It doesn't matter, OK? I'm here now."

"But...but your arm." Armin replied. "And...Eren, you're so pale. Are you sick?"

Swallowing hard, Eren shook his head, the questions exhausting him. "Where is everyone else? I'll tell you later...I'm really tired..."

Armin nodded, not wanting to bother him anymore. He had a million questions. How did he escape? What was it like? Was his arm OK? But it was obvious Eren wasn't feeling well, so Armin kept quiet as he led him to his bike.

For now, he was just glad Eren was alive.


	5. Levi Takes Charge

Eren rest his head against Armin's back as Armin sped off, thinking if he rode fast enough, MP wouldn't see them. He doesn't know if his plan quite works, but they don't get caught so everything is seemingly OK. He feels Eren grow heavier against him, as Eren starts to fall asleep. It worries the hell out of Armin. "You're insisting you're fine...but damn it, Eren, I know you're lying." Eren doesn't reply, he doesn't even hear Armin speaking. He's passed out from the pain and exhaustion of his whole affair. Armin sighs, shaking his head with worry as he races to rendezvous with Mikasa.

Meanwhile, Mikasa and Jean are still tied up with Levi. "So...what the hell, huh?" Mikasa asked with a low growl. "You make a freedom fighting group, you get poor souls like us so hopeful for a revolution...and then you just disappear in this shithole?"

Levi doesn't answer her. She couldnt even begin to understand why he was how he was, and he didn't care enough to explain it to the likes of her. "Is that how you ask for help, then?" He sneered, slightly raising a brow.

"Wait-so you will help us?" Jean piped in hopefully.

"It all depends." Levi replied flatly.

"On what?" Jean cocked his head, awaiting an answer, when something interrupted their conversation. The screeching halt of a motorcycle, followed by loud cries.

Jean and Mikasa ran outside, and, out of curiosity he refused to show, Levi emotionlessly followed. What the two teens saw almost stopped their hearts. There was Armin, carefully getting Eren to his feet, Eren who was dazed as hell, Eren who had returned from the dead. With a little help from Armin, Eren is able to stand on his own, and he looked around at everyone strangely. It felt so surreal. "E-Eren..." Mikasa breathed, all aggression gone from her eyes. Slowly, she approached Eren, who wore a small, bittersweet smile. "Eren..it's actually you..." Mikasa reached out and touched his face, wanting to know for sure if it was real. Her pale fingers stoked his warm skin, and she instantly started crying. "Oh Eren!" She fell to her knees at his feet, crying with relief. "I thought I'd never see you again." Eren went to say something, but in seconds Mikasa was to her feet, looking at his arm. "What...what happened to you?" Her eyes flashed to his. "How did you escape?"

Eren was about to tell her it didn't matter, when Levi intervened. "Is this the brat you lost to the TITAN?" He demanded.

Wearily, Armin nodded. He noticed Levi's face change for a moment, and it struck him as odd. "Is something the matter? He's alive."

Levi took Eren suddenly by his good arm. "At present, he's a danger to you all. You want to know what happened? Human experimentation. He's a living tracking signal." At this statement, eyes grew wide.

"What are you talking about?" Eren asked, eyes meeting Levi's. "Is...that the thing those doctors put in my arm?" Grave expressions were exchanged as Mikasa, Armin, and Jean wondered what to think.

"At present, the Military Police know our location and are most likely closing in." Levi explained solemnly. "Your best option is to leave Eren."

"No!" Mikasa cried. "I just got him back! Not an option, shortie!"

"You'll vet him back you whiney brat." Levi hissed, looking up at Eren. "You are coming with me. We have to remove that device. Tell your friends they have to go."

Longingly, Eren looked at each face before him. "I think...he's right. I don't want you guys in trouble because of me."

"But, Eren..." Armin stepped forward. "It feels like we got you back from the dead. You expect us to leave you again?"

Eren grew frustrated. "If it means keeping you from danger, yes! Now go! There's not much time, so get the hell out of here!" He yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

Reluctantly, Mikasa kissed him on the cheek. "I'll trust you, but please..." She looked at Levi, tears in her eyes. "Don't let anything happen to him...I can't lose him." Levi just nodded and looked away. "Goodbye Eren..." Mikasa miserably got on her bike and told Armin to come with her to grab Connie and Sasha. With a last look at Eren, Armin nodded, and the two rode off.

"Just one thing, Eren..." Jean finally spoke. "W-Where'so Marco?"

At this, Eren dropped his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry Jean..." was all he said. Jean understood. In anguish, he rode off. Eren now looked to Levi, hearing siens going. "What are we going to do?"

"We're getting out of here." Levi replied coldly, walking into his warehouse.

"But the MP!" Eren cried, his voice echoing. "They're after us!" He didn't see where Levi had gone. Unbeknownst to all of them, Levi lived above ground, in the rafters. It was more secluded. He had almost a real home up there, with large pieces of plywood and sheet metal as flooring. He had hidden ramps and pullies all around, a true master of stealth and efficiency. Eren stood waiting for his reply, when the deafening noise of an engine echoed all around. From the rafters came Levi, on his sleek, black bike, in a blazer that had the Wings of Freedom on the back. Eren hadn't Eren told, but he understood. "Y-you're Levi..."

Levi landed and the ground with ease, pulling up beside Eren. He had a helmet on, so Eren couldn't see his face. "Oi, get on. It won't be the first time I've escaped those shitty bastards." Eren nodded and did as he was told, almost in a trance. This was his hero, and there had been doubts, but Eren knew he existed. Only able to hold with one arm to the seat, Eren braced himself as Levi sped off, going faster than Eren's bike ever could.

The police were on them, following Eren. But Levi was more skilled than Eren had imagined, and wove between alleyways and city streets as police crashed and destroyed themselves trying to keep up. Noticing a particularly adamant officer on their trail, Levi took a risk. They were approaching the town plaza, where escalators surrounded a large statue of the MP emblem, with the words "KEEPING OUR CITY SAFE" across the bottom. Speeding up, Levi'so eyes narrowed in focus as he rode his bike up and elevator, sending citizens screaming and running for their lives. Now at the top, the second story of the plaza, Levi led the chase in and out of stores, as Eren clung to him for dear life. In a jewelry store, Levi saw his chance for escape. Straight as an arrow, he crashed through the large window, landing in the streets below. His chaser was not so skilled, and collided with the wall. An entire squadron taken out effortlessly by the pursuits of Levi.

He knew it brought them precious little time, and was quick into getting them to their next destination. Pulling up to a dingy, run down slum, Levi parked his motorcycle and rudely told Eren to let go of him. "Oi, can you walk?" He asked, pulling off his helmet.

With wonder in his eye, Eren nodded. "That was...incredible..." He breathed. But sheer amazement wasn't enough to give him strength, especially after that ride. Eren shakily got to his feet before dropping to his knees.

Levi let out a deep sigh before kneeling down and offering a piggyback. "Obviously you can't stand, brat, so get on." Eren did as told, surprised that such a small stature had such strength.

Levi carried Eren into a run down looking building that appeared to not have been inhabited on years. Eren recognized this area, it was called the Underground , because at one point it was. But the mall above it was never finished and was stripped away, exposing the underground. With no money circulating through the area, it was abandoned-or so Eren thought.

Behind the door played a pristine looking doctor's office, empty as ever but looking truly rather professional. Unbeknownst to the government yet, rebels had taken refuge in the abandoned buildings and turned it into their own secret city. Bringing Eren was a , because this was were the seeds of revolution were being watered. But Levi took the risk, because there was only one person he trusted to operate on Eren. "Well well well, the protigal son hath returned." A taller woman, in glasses, a surgeons mask, and a lab coat.

"Cut the crap, Hanji, we've gotta operate on this one fast." He motioned to Eren.

"Oi, you look pale, son. Did they experiment on you?" Hanji asked Eren.

Lifting his head some, Eren nodded.

"Same as me." Levi replied quickly. "Can we get going?"

"Right, right, bring him over." Levi followed Hanji to a white room and set Eren down on and operating table. "OK, sonny, this might sting a bit, and I'm limited on morphine and anesthesia so we're going to try and manage without, OK?" Eren nodded, bracing himself as Hanji removed his sling and bandages. Immediately she began to operate, and Eren shut his eyes tight as she sliced into his skin. "Oh wow!" She exclaimed. "Levi it's different than yours! They replaced his bone!" Levi told her to remove it anyways, and she nodded. As soon as she touched it though, that intense sickness returned, and Eren felt incredible pain and nausea.

"Stop stop!" He cried, and Hanji looked over at him.

"I've barely started." She replied.

"I tried earlier, when you touch it, it makes me...sick. Like I could faint. It's like it defends itself." He was shaking with pain, tears in his eyes. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Fuck no." Levi replied, readying a needle of anesthesia. "We're putting him down." Hanji nodded, finding Eren's explanation fascinating. Eren felt the needle go into his arm and his eyelids grow heavy...and he was out. With this, the operation continued.

A genius with the gadgets the government was throwing into prisoners, Hanji was able to retransit the signal of the device so it displayed the wrong location. She felt so brilliant. Now able to work at her own pace, she carefully removed the device from his arm and placed two metal rods to ensure his bone grew back in properly. She followed the wire to his neck, finding the device at the base if his neck. This one was easy to remove, and soon, the operation was over. For safety, Hanji put Eren's left arm in a cast and loaded him up with morphine, rendering him rather useless for the fight to come.

Levi had decided to form the Wings of Freedom anew.


	6. The Wings of Freedom

Eren woke up in a drugged state, in a bed, in an unfamiliar place. He felt a pressure on his chest and saw two fuzzy, purring...kittens? He sat up, causing the kittens to scatter, and looked around himself, his eyes glassy with morphine. "Oi, you're awake!" Hanji exclaimed, turning in her office chair. "I see you met Sonny and Bean, they really wanted to sleep with you." She mused. The two were in Hanji's home, a little space in the back of her office, with a bed, a desk littered with various devices, and a pair of frisky kittens.

Eren didn't answer. He felt fuzzy in the head from the morphine. Utterly numb...he enjoyed the feeling. "Hello, boy?" Hanji stood and poked at Eren, grasping his attention. "Are you listening?" She sighed, feeling like she was going to get nothing out of him until his medication wore off. She really wanted to know about his experience. Years ago, before the Wings of Freedom were very well known, it was just Levi, Hanji, and their friends Erwin, Mike, and Moblit. Hanji was an esteemed doctor, until it was discovered she had rebellious intentions. She was the funding behind Erwin's cause. Many believed it was Levi who birthed the Wings of Freedom, but it was in fact a man called Erwin Smith. He was a Commander in the military until he was caught one night with documents planning the coup of Reiss, and he was discharged. On the streets he met Mike and Moblit, and he shared the small home he had with them. He told them his story, and the two found that they shared very similar opinions about Reiss. They told Erwin there was a man who would be more than willing to help, because Reiss's own guards killed his two friends, a girl named Isabel and a man named Farlan, when they were just passing by. The man's name was Levi, who was driven by revenge.

The news of the murders of Isabel and Farlan got out, despite the cover up, and the fever of rebellion spread. Finding the abandoned Underground district, Erwin set up base their, secretly reviving the city under the government's nose. All those who joined were united by a symbol, a pair of wings, which they would wear to distinguish each other. And so, the Wings of Freedom were born.

For months there was careful planning for an attack on the government, with various protests and riots about the Capital district to spread the word of revolution. This is when the TITANs were created. Riot crushing and spirit draining, these mechanical terrors greatly quieted the voices of the rebels. But Erwin and his group weren't so easily dissuaded.

And then the opportunity arose. The great Reiss himself was coming to town, the ceremoniously unveil the emblem of his beloved Military Police. A huge statue of their symbol, the unicorn, in the center of town. Erwin planned an assassination. He, Hanji, Mike, and Moblit his in the crowd. They all wore surgeon's masks on their faces, and jackets laced with tear gas. The goal: chaos. Levi was also among them, also with a mask, but he was assigned with a different task. Erwin was greatly impressed with his silence, stealth, and lack of mercy. This coupled with his small stature, he was assigned the assassin, easily able to slip in amongst the chaos, get a clean kill, and slip out. The plan seemed golden. Crouched and ready, Levi was just waiting for the perfect opportunity. With a nod from Erwin, the plan went into action as he, Mike, Moblit, and Hanji removed their jackets and started to thrash them about, releasing the tear gas into the air. Chaos erupted as people began taking off, amongst them a doctor named Grisha Jaeger, who was deeply impressed by these rebels.

However, things didn't work out as planned. From all around, MP began to deploy, TITANs among them. To the shock and disappointment of the rebels, they had gas masks on. It was time for a retreat. Dropping their laced jackets, they scattered, police on their trails. Hanji was quick to find Levi, informing him of the change in plans. They were both caught by two officers, but Levi, as the assassin, had a gun on hand and killed them both. He and Hanji managed to escape to the mall above, where the tear gas couldn't reach them, and ditched their masks to hide amongst citizens. Mike, Erwin, and Moblit weren't so lucky. Levi could see they had been captured, and was ready perform a rescue. But Hanji advised against it, and they both decided Erwin probably had a plan to get out of this one.

But he did not, and three were publically executed right there, before everyone. That was the day the revolution started to die. For a few months after, Levi and Hanji tried to keep the Wings of Freedom alive, but they couldn't find the heart nor the support. At a simple riot, Levi came face to face with a TITAN, and was captured. For weeks, Hanji believed him dead, until she found him in an alleyway, trying to rip the device they had implanted into him from his skin. He had discovered that he had become a human tracking device, and had ended up getting many protestors and rioters arrested by his very presence. Hanji took him in, operated on him much like she did Eren, and begged him to stay. But Levi had given up. His friends were all dead, most rebels in prison, and he saw no way to win, and gave up the Wings of Freedom, leaving the Underground far behind.

Until he found Eren and his friends. He was impressed kids like them knew about the Wings of Freedom, and he was starting to believe in the voice of revolution again. He wanted to avenge his friends, he wanted victory this time, and he knew those kids could help.

This is what he explained to Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Sasha, and Connie when he found them again, recognizing Armin's bright orange motorcycle outside a sleezy alt state shop. Jean was feeling depressed, and wanted to escape, using drugs to do so. The group tried to stop him, but ended up waiting for him in the alleyway out back.

"So...the leader is actually dead?" Armin asked, sympathy and sorrow in his eyes.

"Yes he is." Levi replied quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear about that...he sounded like a true fighter." Armin spoke gravely, starting to understand why Levi had disappeared.

"He used to tell me to pity the living, not the dead. We're still in this shit." A deep sigh came from Levi, and through his emotionless and cold visage, Armin could see bits of sadness, and it hurt his gentle heart.

"So you want our help?" Sasha asked unsurely. Levi had never formally asked.

"I want vengeance." Levi scoffed, as if it were obvious. "If you want to help, it's your choice."

"I'm in." Connie stated.

"So am I." Sasha nodded in agreement.

"For Marco." Armin jumped a little, and turned around when he saw Jean, surprisingly sober. Armin gave him a small smile.

"Me too." The blonde said, eager to help.

"Tell me where Eren is first." Mikasa requested, biting her lip.

"Good hands. My friend Hanji is taking care of him. Are you in or not?" Levi demanded. Taking in a deep breath, Mikasa nodded.

* * *

"This is not the first time you tried to get away...This is not a party where people know your name...This is not a classroom with teacher at the board...This is not a game show with prizes at the door..." Eren was now out of bed, still drugged and trying to make Sonny and Bean dance.

"You sing too?" Hanji asked flatly, rather annoyed with Eren. Multiple times she tried to ask him how he escaped, but he would just spout nonsense or start to cry. "No more morphine for you..." She sighed, turning back to her desk. She had various tools out, and was picking apart the device she'd removed from Eren's arm. She was deeply fascinated by it's workings, and wondered what kind of genius must've designed it.

Eren, meanwhile, was starting to come out of his haze, and grew very quiet as he poked at Sonny and Bean. Getting to his feet, he noticed he was feeling much better, saw he had a cast on his arm. He stood behind Hanji and watched her work with curiosity. "Was that what was in my arm?"

She wheeled around, looking him in the eyes. She noticed they were much more focused now, and she grinned. Now she was going to get answers. "Yes, it is. Lookie at this." She turned back around and carefullt lifted the wire, sticking it under her microscope. "Well go on, have a look-see." She told Eren eagerly. He peered into the device and saw it was covered in tiny bards. "You were right, the thing does defend itself. You felt sick because whenever you touch it, these tiny barbs released a small amount of some nasty poison." Eren was sickened at the thought that he was being slowly poisoned. "And now, boy-boy...Levi never told me your name. What is it, son?"

"Eren Jaeger." Eren replied quietly.

"Hanji Zoe." She extended her hand, a strange look in her eye. That name, Jaeger, it was very familiar. She shook her head. No way it was the same one, she decided. "Ok, Eren, so tell me everything! How did you escape? That's what I really want to know, that's what Levi won't ever tell me."

Eren hesitated before he replied. "That's...that's because there was no grand escape. The TITAN swallowed me...that's the best way I can describe it, and it was really dark in there. There was a screen or something with my criminal record on it...and then...hnnn I woke up in a prison cell and talked with Annie-she's a cop I've unfortunately come to know, and then they did something, and I woke up in the middle of my operation. I couldn't feel or talk but I could see and hear everything, and they didn't seem to care. Then I woke up in a hotel room, and a man I couldn't see told me I was free, and that I wasn't wanted anymore..." It all felt so fuzzy now to Eren, and he hoped he was making sense.

Hanji listened in awe. "And then you just left?" She asked him.

Eren nodded. "I felt really sick though, because in the hotel I tried to pull the wire out, and I think I might've broke it, because I just kept feeling worse and worse till Armin found me."

Hanji hummed in understanding. "How strange. They expected you to go back to your friends, who they knew were rebels, and used you to lead them right to your friends. Vicious." She shook her head in disgust. "You must be pissed."

With a solemn expression, Eren nodded. "It was a dirty trick, and I'm tired of being trash because that's all they'll let me be. That's why I joined the Wings of Freedom." Among other reasons.

"Well, young Eren, you'll be pleased to know a war is coming. Did you think the Underground was abandoned? No. We've been waiting, brewing. Slowly fueling the flames. In truth, we were waiting for Levi to return." She blushed lightly. "He's like our figurehead...I've never met anyone as tortured by the government as him. He's the symbol of our struggle, don't tell him that, though." She laughed. "He always gets so annoyed."

Eren wanted to know more about Levi, but he decided it was best not to ask. "What are we going to do? A riot? Demonstrations?"

Hanji chuckled softly. "You're cute. Bigger, Eren, bigger. There's more of us than you think. I'm talking about a full scale attack on them, their damn TITANs and all." Her eyes shone with passion. "A storming of the capital-" she got to her feet, getting very into it "-very public, very graphic, just like when they executed my friends. And, before everyone, before the world, we will have the dictator's head, the greatest coup in history!" She shook with excitement.

Eren fed off her emotion, growing very eager and driven with vengeance and determination. "We'll crush him, and all his precious TITANs and military dogs, and freedom will rule the day!" He cried. "I'll destroy them all!"

"Calm down, son, you're not doing anything." Hanji pushed Eren into her chair. "You're missing a chunk of bone in your arm and you're still pretty weak from the whole thing. That," she pointed to his arm, "is going to take months to heal. It'd be best if you sat back."

"Fuck that!" Eren yelped in reply. "I'm just as thirsty as any of you, I'm not gonna just sit by and watch!"

"You've got drive, I'll give you that." Hanji smiled, admiring Eren's determination. "I just don't want you getting yourself self hurt or killed."

"I can handle it. I've tasted death a few times." Eren said coldly, a flashback running through his mind.

"Well, I can't stop you then." Hanji sighed. "You're a tough kid. Just do me a favor and at least kick back here for the night.. Your friends should be here soon anyways, I had Levi fetch them. If he listened." She snickered slightly.

Sinking a little, Eren replied, "Ok."

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see your friends?" Hanji smiled.

But Eren's mind was somewhere else. He'd got himself thinking of some very dark memories. "Sure I am." He replied quietly, his gaze a little distant. "I'm just...thinking about things."


	7. The Cold Rain Fell

Eren lay back down, staring at the ceiling in thought. He could hear rain falling down outside. Of course it was raining. Just like that night. Eren was with his friend, Armin. They were both about nine, Armin was orphaned, Eren's mother was dead and his father nowhere to be seen. The two boys, wandering the streets, huddled to stay warm in the pouring rain. Seeing shelter across the street they were on, they made a break for the other side when a double decker bus skid across, causing the two to scatter. The crash was huge, immediately drawing a crowd. The two boys couldn't find each other, especially when Eren ran off. He had heard a noise in an alleyway, curiosity driving the child to investigate. Hiding amongst the garbage, Eren watched horrors play out before him.

A dead man, a dead woman, and a little girl, frightened out of her wits and tied up. Eren saw two men, they looked to be off duty cops, and one had a gun to the young girl's face. Already rather keen to the ways of the streets, Eren reached for his knife, crouching down to keep hidden. "We're gonna take her back, cheif likes 'em young." He heard one man tell the other. "Lolita kind of shit, I don't know." Even at only nine years old, Eren understood. He'd heard enough. He crawled from hiding place, running to the other side of the alley to draw attention. The taller of the two grabbed him. "What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?"

His knife hidden, Eren wore a false expression of panic. "The big bus crashed a-and I got s-scared sir...so I r-r-ran..." Eren lied, eyes wide in horror. He looked ready to cry.

"Aw kid, you can't be scared of that." The man smiled. "It's gonna ha-"

Eren pushed his knife into the man's chest, ending his life. "Shit happens, huh? Shit like you. Shit like you deserves to die."

"Hey!" The second man cried, seeing Eren. The boy made a break for it, hiding in a dumpster. When the man opened it, Eren sprang on him, sending the blade through his heart and causing the man to fall. The small girl, in horror, but also wonder, watched Eren quietly as he stabbed her captor multiple times.

"You worthless shit bags!' You're cops but you're the bad guys! You don't deserve to live! This is what you get for being hypocritical shit, for being what you are!" The anger of the lower class manifested in the cries of one child. Taking a few deep breaths, Eren wiped the blood from his face before turning to the tied up girl. He was quick to cut her free. "Are you ok? My name's Eren...I saw...everything. But I wasn't going to let them hurt you too."

The girl was astounded. He didn't even know her, but he saved a miserable life like hers? Tears formed in her eyes as she listened to him. "Mikasa..." She said quietly, shaking with fear. She seemed so timid. "Um...where's the third one, Eren?"

Eren's eyes lit up with confusion, but before he could grab his knife he was kicked hard into the wall. "You miserable shit, did you do this!?" A third man, this one not a cop, grabbed Eren off the ground and wrapped his hands around the boy's slim neck, choking the life out of him as Mikasa watched in horror.

Eren kicked and grabbed at his attacker as he struggled to break free, but he could feel the effects of suffocation starting to get to him. Desperately, he looked to Mikasa. "F-fight!" He told her. "You c-can get out of th-this alive!" He gasped. "It's all a big f-fight, if you w-win, you l-l-live, if you lose (he gasps) you d-die! But you c-c-can't live unless you fight!"

Something in Mikasa stirred then. Watching Eren start to go limp, all her fear left her. She looked at her father's corpse, and grabbed the gun on his belt. The timidness in her eyes was replaced with an icy glare of determination to live. Fight. Her body stopped shaking, and her tears ran dry. Fight. Steadily, she raised the gun, aiming right at the man's head. Fight. Pulling the trigger, the grip around Eren's neck loosened, and he weakly slipped to the ground as his attacker fell dead. "Are...are you ok?" Mikasa asked quietly, reaching a hand out to Eren.

Looking up, Eren nodded, coughing, "I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Mikasa looked sadly at her parents, and didn't say a word as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt utterly alone now. "I..I'm cold." She said after a long pause, staring at the ground.

"Here." Eren took off his scarf and wrapped it around Mikasa's neck, around and around. "My mother made me that before she died. It's really warm. It should help." Eren then took her hand. "You don't have a home, do you? Neither do I...but being alone is scary. You can come with me if you want." He offered.

Mikasa looked him and blinked, shocked by this random boy's kindness. "Th...thank you..." She said, starting to cry. Eren held her hand tighter and pulled her close, leading her back to the street There, they found Armin, who was overwhelmed with joy, but upon seeing Eren and this mystery girl's face, his smile faded.

Weakly, Eren smiled at Armin. "This is Mikasa...she's going to be part of our group now."

Looking at her, Armin smiled kindly. "Hi Mikasa. I'm Armin."

Mikasa stared at him quietly. She felt strange...she wanted to feel so alone, but these two were so kind. "Ah...h-hello..."

The rain fell down hard on the three children, but being together in this time of crisis, they felt a small bit of hope. Like as long as they were together, things wouldn't seem so bad.

Eren fell asleep remembering all of this, the source of all his issues with the police. Yes, he was guilty of murder, but in his mind, it was justified. How they even found him out, he still wasn't sure. But it all faded as he slept, his mind going blank.

When he woke up, he was shocked by everyone around him. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Levi. "Hnnn...what is everyone doing here?" He asked sleepily, sitting up. "I...hey guys..."

Hearing him speak, Armin was immediately beside Eren, Mikasa following suit. "Eren, you're ok!" Armin cried, smiling as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Y-yeah..." Eren nodded, a little overwhelmed.

"Eren." Mikasa took his good hand, smiling softly. "How are you feeling."

"Fine." Eren replied, looking around. "What's everyone doing here?" He asked again.

"Levi found us, took us here. Apparently he's got plans." Jean explained.

Eren looked over to the short man. "Levi...what kind of plans?"

"We've got a war to start." Levi answered coldly. "You wanted to be a winged soldier, right?"

Eren's eyes widened with joy. "Yeah I do." He grinned. "Where do we start?"

"Oi, this boy, Levi. Where did you find him?" Hanji teased, grinning at Levi. "He's so ready for war it's scary."

"We need that." Levi replied.

"Excuse me, sir." Mikasa looked at Levi. "We've been sitting around talking about some theoretical war bullshit but does anyone here have a real plan?"

Pushing up her glasses, Hanji grinned knowingly. "Don't fret, Mikasa We do. But we can't just storm in." She explained. "I suppose since everyone's here, and conscious," she winked at Eren. "I suppose we should start explaining phase one. The voice." She was met with confused gazes all around, so she explained further. "So with the murder of our friends, the voice of revolution died some. I've been feeding the fire of revolution for quite some time, but only as far as the underground. We need a wider base, you know? That's where the voice comes in. We're in an age where people are easily swayed by the media. Their minds are controlled by it. You guys have heard of Krista Lenz, right?"

"Yeah!" Armin cried. "She's on all the telescreens in the city!" Armin wouldn't admit what a huge fan he was, wishing he had the money to see her one day. "She's one of those humotrons right?" The latest craze, humanoid robot girls who looked and spoke just like real women but could be programmed to do whatever one wanted. Most worked as maids and housekeepers. Glorified sex toys in a society where a man could literally have a woman as an object.

"That's her, and yes she is. But she's different, she's real. She's only Krista Lenz on stage...she's one of the first models, but has two sides. There's a human side to her, she calls herself Historia. Her keeper thinks she's a goddess." Hanji replied.

Armin knew that name, but he didn't dare interrupt.

"She's our voice. We're going to plant messages of revolution in her songs." Hanji felt incredibly clever. Levi was skeptical of the plan, but didn't say a word. He didn't have any ideas himself.

Everyone was quiet as they mulled over the plan. What choice did they have other than go along with this? "Oh...ok. Do we get to meet her?" Armin asked eagerly. Eren smiled at his eagerness. He knew Armin loved Krista Lenz.

"Of course." Hanji giggled. "But first, how about we eat. You all look like you're starving."


	8. Krista Historia

Food was so foreign to the group of teens, and it made Hanji smile. She was glad to see the kids getting their fill. "Where did you even get all this?" Levi asked, disgusted with their table manners.

Hanji giggled. "I stole it all, duh. Speaking of, why don't you come on a supply run with me? These kids are gonna eat all I got..." At this, Armin looked up with guilt. "Oh you get your fill, it's fine." Hanji assured him. She then turned back to Levi and nudged him playfully. "Come on, shorty. They can wait for Ymir on their own." She left the room, returning with a duffel bag. She pulled out two pistols and tossed the bag aside. Handing a gun to Levi, she wore a nostalgic smile. "Like old times, eh shorty?"

Levi cocked the gun back. "Call me shorty one more time." He threatened coldly.

But Hanji just laughed and shoved him. "Oh you poop. Come on. We'll be back later..." She waved at them before disappearing.

"A tan girl with freckles is gonna show up with Krista Lenz. Just listen to her." Levi said flatly, before following Hanji out.

"I knew I knew that name. Historia. And I knew she looked like Krista Lenz. But I didn't think you guys would know who Krista was..." Armin had just been waiting to share his discovery. "I really like their plan, but it's flawed."

"Do you intend to improve it?" Mikasa asked, raising a brow. With a slight grin, Armin nodded. "So turns out that Ymir knew Levi better than we thought. I wonder why she held out."

"Probably for her own safety." Connie chimed in. "There are lots of spies pretending to be one of us. It doesn't feel safe anymore. I trust you guys, and Levi I guess...but I'm not sure about Hanji."

"Or Eren." Jean added. "How can we be sure he's safe to be around? How do we know that thing is out of him?"

Angrily, Eren went to argue, but Mikasa harshly beat him to it. "You think the cast is for show, Jean? I think it's pretty damn obvious it's not in him." Her tone was cold and defensive.

"You want proof?" Eren growled, standing. He walked over to Hanji's desk and picked up the pieces of the device. "Look, Jean." He dared, eyes narrowing. "Look it still has my blood on it. That shit was in me. Want more proof?"

Jean turned a little pale, and didn't feel so hungry anymore. "Right...sorry Eren...I'm just on edge."

"We all are." Sasha smiled. "But let's not turn on each other. Like it or not, we gotta trust these people. They're all we have. And..." She smiled warmly at the bread before her. "They fed us. That says a lot."

It grew quiet then, and Eren took a deep breath before returning to his seat. He and Jean exchanged glares until a voice caught everyone's attention. "Oh...it's you guys." It was Ymir, beside her little Krista Historia. "Guess I shoulda been nicer. But there's a lot of shitty people out there. I know, I'm one of them."

Armin quickly sprang from his seat and dropped to his knees before Krista Historia. "You really are so realistic looking...ultrachrome, latex, and steel...but you look so real." He mused, taking the humotron's hand. Krista Historia giggled, but Ymir pulled her away.

"Hands off, blondie. This isn't some machine...she's real." The tall, tan girl growled, looking ready to kill Armin.

"Please explain that. Who is Historia? Who is Krista Lenz?" Armin asked eagerly.

"She's only Krista on stage. My little Historia is not the hollow sex toy they tried to program her to be. She had a lot of bugs...they all forced her to be something she wasn't ...until I found her. She was different. See I was in the business of that progenetic crap too, but unlike everyone else I didn't see a dysfunctional barbarella model, I saw a goddess trapped in machinery." Ymir was so ardent, and Armin found himself being moved. "She said her name was Historia. And that was it. So I took her home, I did my own progenetics...but she didn't work with any of my programs. That's when I knew my little Historia was something special. So I kept her, dressed her up in polyester, and we made the Krista Lenz character, that hollow character, to make a quick buck. Didn't think fanboys would take to it so much." She rolled her eyes at Armin.

"That's a nice story but is it, she, whatever, any help to us? And who are you anyways?" Eren broke in, confused as hell.

Armin got to his feet. "This is Ymir, she helped us find Levi. That's Historia, a humotron singer, she's Krista Lenz. She's the figurehead so to speak of project voice." Armin explained to Eren, feeling a little bad that he was so out of the loop.

"Ok..." Eren replied, nodding. He was slowly getting it. "So how you gonna help us, Krista, er, Historia?"

The humotron girl smiled shyly. "I sing. I pant subliminal messages of revolution."

"How?" Eren's eyes narrowed. He was skeptical.

"That's your job, kid. You guys come up with the songs, the image, I make it happen." Ymir scoffed. "So I suggest you start thinking."

"Like hell!" Jean cried. "I don't know songs! And I'm not creative!"

There was a silence all around for a few minutes. "I've got it." Eren said. Known only to Mikasa and Armin really, this stuff was right up Eren's alley. "I got a song. And some other ideas."

* * *

Eren and Historia were up late, later than anyone else. "'Sounds of Silence', Eren said. "To get people to start talking. We gotta be subtle. Also: we are the Wings of Freedom. We need to start incorporating birds into your image, and eventually, the wings themselves." His mind was racing with ideas.

Hearing them talk woke up Levi, and he met them in a cold mood. "You brats are still up? This better be worth it. Eren, this is all counting on you two not failing, Krista or whoever may be the symbol, but you've taken up a big task being the voice and ideas. If you fail, we all fail." His words scared Eren, but he understood the need for such gravity. This was the first, and possibly most important, step. Failing now would mean an end to everything. "Now, go the fuck to sleep."


	9. Citizens Not Subjects

He knew the answer. It happened about two weeks ago. He was working with Historia, picking her songs and crafting her image when Hanji got a mad idea. "These humotron singers...there's a lot of them now. Krista Lenz isn't as big anymore. We need big. But..." An insane grin crossed her face. "...what we haven't seen is a MALE one. Or a duo performance." It was still terribly early in the morning, and Eren hadn't slept. His friends were still asleep when Hanji found them.

By the time Armin woke up, Eren looked like a completely different person. His bright green eyes were now the electric blue of a humotron, his skin made pale with make-up of Ymir's(she liked to dress up her doll), and his hair was all pushed back. "H...Hanji?" Armin yawned. "What are you doing to Eren?"

Hanji looked up and grinned madly, hugging Eren close, much to his dismay. "He's in disguise! He's going to be the next humotron star!"

Armin frowned a little. "But...he's human."

"That's why he's in disguise, silly! He's gonna pretend to be one with Historia!" Hanji was giddy with excitement at her plan.

"But he's a boy," Armin yawned. "And does he get any say?"

"Apparently not!" Eren cried, pulling away. "I can't do this!"

"Sure you can, we'll practice a bit, you sing anyways," Eren turned red at that. When did Hanji see him sing? "We need your help, Eren! Think about this, you and Krista, the figurehead of revolution! Isn't it exciting?!"

Armin looked Eren over, impressed with Hanji's work. "He looks so real. How did you do this, Hanji?"

"Oh this is all Ymir's crap. Except the contacts. I've stolen a lot of those...I like to keep disguises handy." Hanji explained as she and Armin admired her handiwork. Eren felt embarrassed, like he was some object.

"Do I have to do all of this?" He asked miserably, feeling like any masculinity he had went down the gutter. Even his arm cast was pastel, painted to look like a gauntlet. A pale blue and green gauntlet...manly as hell.

"It'll be great!" Armin beamed, now on board. "This is so cool, Eren! Don't worry, you'll be great, besides, don't you want to help the cause? You can't do much with a broken arm..." Eren just rolled his eyes. No one had asked what he thought, and he was starting to feel very silenced. But Armin kept assuring him this was the right thing to do.

And that was how Eren ended up there, beside Historia, before a small crowd. His 'debut', the called it. He was so embarrassed, but he knew he couldn't show it. That'd blow his cover. He couldn't even take a deep breath before starting...he couldn't do anything human. Historia made it look so easy. With a bright smile, Krista Lenz began the show, the birds they had planned flew all around them...doves and crows...the colors of the Wings of Freedom. 'Ok,' Eren told himself. 'This isn't too bad...'

* * *

"This is fucking stupid, Hanji." Levi complained, staring up at a giant telescreen with Eren's face. "Your singing idea was weird as it was, but now you got the brat doing it?"

"It'll work, just give it a chance!" Hanji insisted. "Look around, Levi. People are watching. And-oh, look!" Hanji pointed at the telescreen enthusiastically. "See, Wings of Freedom!" She laughed madly.

Levi rolled his eyes, flatly replying, "Why don't you tell the whole world our secret?" He punched her arm.

"Ouchie! Jeeze, Levi, OK!" Hanji pouted, rubbing her arm.

"Hey, we put up your stupid signs," Jean pulled up on the street beside them, with Mikasa behind him. "Where are Armin and Connie and Sasha?"

"I don't know, I'm not on brat watch." Levi scowled. "You find them."

Just then, Armin pulled up with his group, and he looked ready to explode. "Eren's on the telescreen! And people are buying the LP! Hanji's plan is working, but I have some ideas to make it better." He said thoughtfully, eager to give his imput.

Hanji grinned at him. "Oh do you? Like what?" The two started talking and Levi rolled his eyes again, thoroughly annoyed. This plan of hers was working too slowly for him, and it wasn't utilizing any of their resources.

Mikasa shared his feelings, though she didn't express them as obviously as he did. She was feeling a little alone without Eren around to accompany her. Armin felt it as well, but he was just happy Eren was ok, alive and well. Levi glanced at the blonde and said, "Are you going with Hanji then? I've got a different plan for the rest of you brats." This called the attention of said brats, Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, and Connie. The undercut male looked back at Hanji. "Don't wait up for us. You guys," He looked at the group of teens. "We're going for a ride." And so they went their separate ways, Levi with Mikasa, Sasha, Jean, and Connie on his tail, and Hanji with Armin, who planned to rendezvous with Ymir, Krista Historia, and Eren.

"Where do you think we're going?" Sasha asked Jean, who she had to ride with because she still didn't have a bike of her own.

"Hell if I know. This guy is weird as fuck. But it's better than standing around and playing dress up with Eren." Jean scoffed, sounding rather annoyed. Sasha nodded in agreement, shutting up.

The pulled up to a menacing looking white building. There were windows all over it, and large, black capital letters that looked to be at least three feet tall each, that read _Ministry of Peacekeeping. _Levi was the first to get off of his motorcycle, running a hand through his unkempt hair before saying, "Any of you brats ready _1984_?"

There was silence all around. "Armin has..." Mikasa said quietly.

"Damn. Then the reference is lost on you." He sighed, before opening up the compartment on the back of his bike. "Someone I need to talk to is in there. But people like us aren't allowed in there. So you kids are going to do what you do best." He glanced at them. "Make a mess."

"What the hell do you mean?" Jean asked bitterly, being tossed a flare and a gun.

"A riot, you idiot." Levi said coldy, passing out various things: a few more flares, some rocks, three pistols. "You guys make a mess out here and I'll just go grab my friend." Before anyone could argue, Levi was gone.

"I've never started a riot...I've only participated in one." Connie said.

Sasha shrugged. "Well how hard can it be? We gotta make a bunch of noise and spew crap about revolution and then break shit, right? Doesn't sound too difficult." She lit her flare and threw it into a car, which soon caught fire.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Mikasa hissed.

But Sasha just grinned. "I have attention now." As if on stage, she faced the approaching crowd proudly. "_For too long we've sat aside as we've been screwed over! For too long we've been stepped on!_"

Connie was quick to chime in. "_Citizens, not subjects to be ruled! We're not fucking serfs! And this place-_" He pointed at the building behind him. "_This place is the place that has shackled us! A symbol of our oppression!_" With their yelling and gun fire, Connie and Sasha were starting to attract quite a crowd.

"_They killed my best friend! The only person I loved!_" Jean suddenly cried sharply, shooting the glass out of three windows. "That's what I think of them!"

It wasn't long before Mikasa was drawn in, she chose not to yell anything, but instead chose to destroy, shooting glass out of the windows like Jean and throwing a flare in. Before long, there was the makings of a riot, and the building became the target of blind destruction.

All according to Levi's plan. With the gunfire and the flares, the workers of the Ministry were soon evacuating, and Levi lurked in the shadows like a predator waiting for his prey. He went undetected until he jumped out, tackling a man to the ground and holding a gun to his face, threatening death upon anyone who dared to interrupt. "It's been a long time, _Nick._" Levi growled.

The man stared up at his attacker in horror. "S-Sir please, let me go! I don't even know you!"

Levi wore a scowl as he grabbed Nick by the collar and yanked him to his feet, despite their obvious height difference. "You know a good friend of mine, but we shouldn't talk here, it's pretty shitty, wouldn't you say?" His gaze was emotionless and cold, intimidating Nick greatly. With surprising strength for one his size, Levi led Nick by gunpoint back to his motorcycle, tying him to the seat so he wouldn't think about escaping. "We're leaving, brats." He said, not bothering to see if they followed or not. The sound of him riding off is what grabbed Jean's attention, and he announced that it was time to go.

"Please let me go sir, I will do anything! You look poor, you need some money? Any price, I'll pay it! Just please don't kill me!" Nick plead desperately.

_I should've gagged the bastard, he won't shut up..._"Killing you wasn't the plan, but if you don't shut up soon, it will be." Levi muttered in reply. That shut Nick up.


End file.
